


Pumpkins

by Paper_Panda



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dominant Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Halloween, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Eddie is slowly getting ready to his first Halloween celebration with Venom. How will it end?





	Pumpkins

“Eddie. Eddie…,” Venom was mumbling into man’s ear. “EDDIE, YOU DUMBSHIT, LISTEN TO ME, CAN YA?” Long, slick tongue ran quickly over Eddie’s cheek. “Imma hungry, man.”

Eddie shivered and growled. “I am not, give me a break… I wanna sleep. I need rest.” Man muttered and hide his head under a pillow.

“EDDDDDIIIIEEEEEE!” Venom pounted deeply, forming an arm with which he poked Eddie’s side. “You had to carve pumpkins. We wanna play! And eat! so move your fat ass now!”

“So you wanna play or eat? And since when you want to play?” Eddie asked as he sat up on bed.

Venom got more excited and he wrapped himself around man’s waist, squeezing it tightly. “Thanks, man, knew you’d understand us,” alien purred getting ready to be petted.

“Do you realize that you didn’t answer any of my questions?” Eddie asked, dragging himself out of the bed. “I am still really tired,” man added slightly.

Venom closed his eyes shut, pounting something quietly. “You annoy me, Ed. Don’t make me angry. If you’ll, I’m gonna rip your tongue off and eat it while you’ll be watching,” Venom turned his head to face the man. “Now, downstairs, Ed. Pumpkins!”

Eddie blinked. “Minute ago you were happy, and now you are threatening me?” He shook his head. “Okay, okay. We are going downstairs.”

Venom was gently pushing Eddie so he would be going faster. “Fridge first, Ed!” Alien ordered strongly as he licked his mouth. “Food, food, finally.”

Eddie yawned. “Okay, okay. You don’t need to push me,” he went downstairs and straight to the kitchen.

Man opened the fridge. “What do you want?”

“I want meat. Raw meat. Do we have some? Hmmm?” As soon as door to fridge got opened, Venom slipped his head inside, looking around. “Man, where is the chicken from last dinner, huh? I bet there was a chicken, where is it, Ed? Have ya eaten MY FUCKING CHICKEN?” Venom turned around to Eddie, blinking few times as he licked his long fangs

“I didn’t eat your chicken, dude! Maybe you ate it by yourself when I was asleep.” Eddie growled at Venom.

Symbiote has straighten his form out, his eyes were getting wider and wider.  
“Do you think I’m an idiot, Ed? Do I look like an idiot?! Ah, yea! I’m just a PARASITE to you, Eddie, you fuck!” Venom snapped loudly, vanishing instantly.

“If you say so, V,” Eddie rolled his eyes and walked away from fridge to find equipment he needed to carve pumpkins. “Where do I put them?”

“WHERE DO YOU GO, ED!?” Venom appeared behind man’s back, he squeezed man’s neck. “I AM STILL HUNGRY AND YOU DIDN’T LET ME EAT ANYTHING, DUDE! DO YOU CARE WHAT I FEEL RIGHT NOW? DO YOU?!” Symbiote was grunting loudly, “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ED?!”

But out of sudden, Venom became quiet. “PUMPKINS! WE LOOOOVE PUMPKINS,” he stated, licking over his mouth.

“I SWEAR TO GOD! If you kill me one day then you will have a big problem in finding new host.” Eddie growled loudly, rubbing his neck.  
“I can let you eat inside of a pumpkins if you want.”

But before Eddie has ended his sentence, Venom was already done with the smallest pumpkin, pushing it deep into his throat.  
“Argh mhmhmhm yyyeee…” Venom was articulating while trying to chew the pumpkin.

Eddie opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it and facepalmed. “I can’t with you sometimes…,” he sighed.

Venom has finally swallowed the pumpkin, and smirked widely to his host.  
“It’s gonna be okay for some time. Now, crave these pumpkins,” Venom pointed at the table, where rest of the pumpkins were located. “Crave ‘em, Ed. Where are tools, you piece of shit?”

“Don’t call me that, you parasite. I have them somewhere here in the kitchen. You have no idea why I do this anyway, so stop pushing me.” Eddie frowned.

“Yea, Eddie has something to say as always, don’t you, Ed?” Venom growled and vanished, letting man to prepare anything he needed.

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. “God! I hate you sometimes!”

He started to prepare everything, it took him few minutes to get fully ready.

Two smaller pumpkins were already craved. Venom didn’t show, so Eddie could work in silence.

He finished craving big pumpkin. Man saved one pumpkin and filled big bowl with pumpkin’s pulp. “Venom? I have food for you and a little surprise.”

Venom formed himself behind Eddie, resting his large chin over Eddie’s shoulder.  
“I don’t want to eat. I’ve already eaten. But what with a surprise? Is it some nice, little cat nor homeless doggo, so Venom could eat it?” Alien licked Eddie’s ear.

“YOU JUST SAID YOU AREN’T HUNGRY! And even if I will ever get a homeless dog or cat, you will not be allowed to eat it.” Eddie informed Venom and sighed. “Listen… I have knife here and one pumpkin. I want you to try and do what I just did,” he explained.

Venom made an irritated grimace, his white eyes narrowed. “Do I look like a fucking artist, Eddie? I won’t be carving pumpkins. Maybe instead we could hunt for some fresh flesh? Imagine it, we could crave some bad guys, Eddie, and hang them at your porch, what do you think, dude?”

“I think that you will take this knife and at last try or I’m gonna starve you until you will want come back to your home planet, asshole.” Eddie said with soft smile.

Venom licked man’s cheek with his long tongue, and without arguing formed two arms.  
He started craving the pumpkin, doing it much faster than Eddie did.

When he ended, he wrapped his symbiotic arms around Eddie’s neck, hugging him.

There was a sentence craved out in the pumpkin. One simple sentence. 'FUCK YOU, DUMBSHIT’, and next to it there was something that supposed to be a skull.

Eddie blinked and sighed. “Yea…. That’s cute. Great job, buddy,” he said, petting Venom’s head. “Now, I can put candles inside and we can put them outside.”

“And go hunt bad guys. It’s Halloween. Bad guys don’t know we’re around. We can take them by surprise. You said by yourself that we can eat bad guys. And we’re hungry, Eddie. Let’s trick or treat them, Ed.”

Eddie picked up one of the pumpkins. “You know that trick or treat isn’t about eating bad guys, right? It’s about candies but Imma afraid that I am too old for that.”

Venom rolled his eyes, annoyed as he was.  
“Candies? To me lungs, kidneys, hearts are candies, so depends on what you like, man,” symbiote smirked. “But we can scare some of that stupid children from neighborhood, too.”

“No, we can’t because this is a bad thing to do, and we don’t do bad stuff. Let’s just stay home, watch a scary movies and give candies to kids. What do you think, buddy?”

“Boring,” Venom pounted but he nodded, “but I can agree on it if you’ll order some chicken. a lot of chicken.”

Eddie sighed heavily “Fine! I will order you a chicken. A lot of chickens but you will be a good boy, okay? You promise?”

Venom sticked his tongue out and poke Eddie’s nose with its tip. “Sure. Venom’s a good guy.”


End file.
